Poof and Marie A FairlyOdd Relationship
by dagnytheartist
Summary: Sequel to "Poof's Godchild". Poof's an adult- and his life stinks, until he finds Marie again. Can he win her back? Finally completed!
1. Notsowonderful world

Chapter 1: And I think to myself... what a not-so-wonderful world

The year was 2040, on the birthday of Poof FairyWinkle-Cosma. He was now thirty years old, the age where, if he never has kids, he will stay looking the same forever.

Fairy ages are a little complicated. When a fairy baby is born, he or she will age about the same rate humans do. But once they hit the age of 30, they will stay looking like a 30-year-old forever, unless they have any kids. Then, when their kids grow older, they will grow to look simular to a 60-year-old human, except without wrinkles. Even if they become great-grandparents, they will still look only about 60.

But anyway, back to Poof's birthday. Except it wasn't even really much of a birthday except for Anti-Wanda maxing out Anti-Cosmo's credit card on little kid toys and decorating the house.

"Wow, um, thanks." Poof said, looking around.

"Yer welcome Poof!" Anti-Wanda said, happy that there was finally someone who appreciated her work.

"Goody-two-shoes!" Foop mumbled to Poof. "You do realize that this room looks decorated for celebrating the birthday of a three-year-old, don't you Mother?"

"Don't yall be rude to me! I worked hard on all of this!"

"It isn't bad to be polite, you know." Poof said to Foop. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Anti-fairies aren't polite Poof."

"I'm not an Anti-fairy."

"Could have fooled me. How many years in Abacatraz for that little secret fairy convention disaster? Five, ten..."

"Fifteen."

"Ah yes, fifteen! Fifteen years in the slammer. Not bad for a beginner."

* * *

Poof looked back on his life. Most fairies would say it was the stress of holding the Secret Fairy Convention for the first time at 15 that changed Poof. But they are wrong. It was before that, back when he was seven years old. Timmy was almost turning 18, and Cosmo and Wanda knew the day was coming. But Poof didn't.

_"Timmy!"_ Poof appeared in front of Timmy. _"Wanna play?"_

_"Yawn, not really."_ He sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

_"Please? We can play tag! And I'll turn into a human so it's fair!"_

_"Oh, no Poof!"_ Wanda poofed in the room. _"You're not allowed to turn into a human! You know that!"_

He knew that. He wasn't supposed to turn into a human, or watch human tv, or eat human food. It might "give him bad ideas", as Wanda put it. When he was one, he had fallen in love with a human baby, and things went spinning out of control. Eventually Wanda, Timmy and Cosmo came up with a plan to get him back, but it broke his heart. He was fooled into thinking Marie kissed someone else.

_"Mom, why won't Timmy play with me?"_

_"He's... uh... busy!"_

_"Watching tv?"_

_"Yes! It's for... um... homework!"_

_"He's watching Family Guy."_

_"Um... well... uh.. he's doing a report on adult shows!"_ Right after she said that, Timmy laughed and said _"Haha! I'm so glad I can just sit here and watch tv since I made Elmer do my homework!"_

_"Mom, what's going on?"_

_"Nothing Poof! Let's go to Mama Cosma's house!"_

Cosmo and Wanda took Poof to Mama Cosma's house and told him he was going to stay there for a few weeks. On week seven, Poof got really worried because Timmy's birthday was coming up and his parents hadn't come for him yet. On Timmy's birthday, Poof had Timmy's present ready: a heart chrystal neclace that would make Trixie fall in love with Timmy. It was against fairy rules to make them, so he had looked for a genie and found one and made the wish, just for Timmy.

Then the day after Timmy's birthday, Poof was told that Timmy was no longer his godbrother.


	2. NinjaMonkey Attack!

**Oh, I forgot to mention something! Poof**** has a face like Cosmo's but he's got Wanda's curl, and he's dark-purple and wears a purple sweater and black pants. I wanted to paste a link to this drawing I made of him but the link dissappeared when I published this chapter. Weird. **

**Chapter 2;**

Ever since then, life wasn't easy for Poof. Especially the dreaded teenage years. Imagine being a teenager. Pimple-faced teenager. Now imagine that you're the **only** pimple-faced teenager. In a world full of adults. Life gets boring.

When Poof was about fifteen years old, it was time for the annual Secret Fairy Convention. Jorgen spun the wheel, and it landed on Poof's name. It seemed impossible to land there, since the space for his name was small and Jorgen's name took up almost half the wheel. But it landed there, and Poof was in charge.

The name wasn't bad either. He gave it a new theme; Ninja-Monkey Attack! And he said he got a "special surprise" band to play. The fairies weren't suspicious when they handed their wands to Poof, they were told it was for a game. They were a little suspicious when Poof put a giant butterfly net over all the fairies. But of course, by the time they figured out Poof's plan, the ninja-monkeys were already attacking.

The fairies couldn't poof them away because their wands were in Poof's hands, and he couldn't give them back because he was too busy filming the fairies screaming and running. Monkeys were pulling fairy hair and karate-chopping fairy faces, fairies were flying as fast as their wings were letting them. The only fairies not in the butterfly net were Poof and Cosmo, because for Poof's "special band" he reunited his dad's old band The Fairies. It made for a horrible Secret Fairy Convention, but a GREAT batch of Youtube videos. Humans everywhere enjoyed the videos, AND since the fairies didn't have their wands, they just looked like big headed kids in costumes, thus the existence of fairies was never let out.

And all of those were included in Poof's defense in court. But he was proven guilty as charged, because everyone was there to wittness the monkey attack and everyone was mad at Poof. Well, almost everyone. On the way out of the courtroom, when he was being brought to Abacatraz, Poof saw and memorized his parents' faces. Cosmo, oblivious to anything and everything that happened, was laughing and watching the videos on YouTube. And Wanda looked like she was feeling a combination of disgust, angriness and sadness. That was the last time Poof saw his parents.

Poof nearly had a heart-attack when he realized he would have to share a cell with FOOP. He and Foop had never gotten along, and after planning a Secret Fairy Convention, arguing with some guy over the phone about whether the monkeys he was ordering had to be SUPER wild, SUPER loud, SUPER good at fighting, or all three, then being charged with holding a bad fairy convention (which, as proven by Binky, could get you in a **lot **of trouble!) he just didn't feel like sharing a jail cell with his worst enemy. Surprisingly, the fighting only lasted up to two days, then they finally grew tired of fighting and decided to play cards and talk about their childhoods (excluding parts where they happened to encounter and start fighting.) They've been friends ever since.

* * *

"As I was saying..." Foop continued, pausing when he noticed Poof was having a flash back. "I wouldn't think you of all people would be polite."

"Haha! I'm a 'traitor to fairies everywhere!' " Poof said triumphantly, gloating about the knickname Foop had given him years ago.

"Your mother must be so proud." Foop said sarcastically.

"Cosmo probably is." Poof said serious, then thought about it. "Oh never mind, he'd be proud of me if I were a flea."

"Cosmo doesn't know what 'proud' means!" Foop said, starting the game they had made up a long time ago. They would try to top eachother off with how dumb Cosmo is.

"Cosmo doesn't know how to spell 'proud'! 'Uh, T- double Guh- double -EIEIEO-M-Y-E-R-S!"

"Cosmo doesn't know what language 'proud' is in! 'Uhhh, Kentucky?' "

"Cosmo doesn't know what language HE speaks! 'Uhhh, Kentucky?' "

"You can say any word and Cosmo says 'What?' "

"Idiot says what?"

" 'What?' "

"Hah! You fell for it Foop!"

"You moron, I was imitating Cosmo."

"Right."

"You're such a moron Poof, I really was! Must be the Cosmo in you that couldn't tell..."

"May I remind you your mother is just as dumb as Cosmo?"

Foop pretended to be offended. "Why Poof, I had no idea you could be so hurtful! Sob sob! Crying sounds! Waa!"

"Hah! I can be as bad as you!"

"Do you want to be as bad as me?"

Poof shrugged.

"Okey, that was weak Poof! You don't say 'whatever' to bad! If schools encouraged saying 'whatever' to drugs, we'd have a bunch of VERY confused drug dealers."

"Or atleast a very confused Cosmo."

"We'll always have a very confused Cosmo."

Just as Poof was about to reply, the phone rang. He was in a good mood, so he said a very cheerful "hello?"

"Poof? This is Mom."

Poof's happiness turned to ackwardness. He hadn't talked to his mom in years.

"Poof, are you there?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, my godkids Tammy and Tommy want to meet you, so..."

"I can't come now! Sorry Wanda."

"MOM! Call me mom. And why not?"

"Uh, Fairy Flu." He coughed to try to convince Wanda he was sick.

Wanda wasn't fooled. "Where are you right now?"

"DisneyWorld Wanda. Happiest place on Earth."

"I'm serious!"

"Okey, I'm at the UN-happiest place NOT on Earth. Want to take a guess?"

"Poof, I'm not in the mood!"

"Okey, okey. I'm at Foop's house."

Wanda didn't say anything.

"Wanda? You still there?"

"Call me 'Mom'."

"As if you ever were one." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Can I talk to Dad?"

"Oh, so you can call him 'Dad', but you can't call me Mo-"

"Can I talk to Dad?"

"Fine! But no tricking him into giving you his wand, okey?"

"I wasn't going to! But then again, now that you mention it..."

"I'm putting you on speakerphone!"

"Darn." He mumbled. He heard Wanda whisper something, then he said "Hello? Dad?"

"Hi Poof!"

"Hi Dad!" He was so happy to talk to his dad, the ONE fairy who couldn't make him feel bad about himself.

"So how's your human baby girlfriend?"

Well, ALMOST anything.

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend." He tried to sum it up so they wouldn't have to talk too long about it.

"She's not?"

"No."

"Oh." There was an ackward pause. "So when did you two brake up?"

"Dad, we didn't brake up. We were... never together."

"Why not?"

"Terrible people... decided we couldn't be together because I'm a fairy and she's a human."

"Harsh! Who are those people?"

That was when Wanda interrupted. "Okey Cosmo, give me the phone! Poof, we are NOT terrible people!"

"What you did wasn't pretty. You broke my heart Wanda."

"MOM!"

"WHATEVER!" Before Wanda could yell back, Poof hung up.


	3. Wands and Wings, SoapOpera Drama Things

chapter 3; Wands and Wings, soap-opera drama things...

"Wake up sweety!" Poof opened his eyes. "Oh hey Anti-Wanda."

"Yer momma's on the telly-phone. She wants to talk to ya."

Poof frowned. He would rather fix breakfast or clean the house or, do a lot of other things besides talking to his mom. He took the phone and Anti-Wanda left. "H'llo."

"Poof, it's me."

"Me who?"

"You know who! And that was very rude of you to hang up on me like that yesterday!" She sounded really angry, and Poof could understand that.

"Is that all?" Poof asked. "You called to tell me my manners are awful?"

"NO!" She paused a minute. "Although, your manners do need improvement."

"Couldn't agree more." He said, hanging up. Two minutes later, the phone expectantly rang again. Poof answered. "Hello?"

"What was that for?" Wanda asked, furious.

"Me improving my manners." Poof said, as though Wanda should have known. "If I'm going to live in Anti-Fairy World, I should learn to be more rude and less polite."

She slapped her forehead. "Poof, we're not even getting to the point! I called to talk about something!"

"Well, if you're calling to apologize, you're doing a terrible job."

"I called to talk about getting your wand back!"

Poof's eyes widened. "You got it back?"

"Yes."

Poof couldn't believe it. A smile spread across his face, one he hadn't had in years. "Thanks Mom!" He said, a little too loudly.

"Anti-fairies don't say thank you!" Foop called to him from the kitchen. Poof's cheeks turned red, but he ignored Foop.

"Thanks." He said again, this time in a sort of a whisper.

"But Poof..." Wanda said. "They didn't just give me back your wand you know."

"I know. You had to pay a fine."

"I also had to do... something else..."

Poof's smile dropped. This didn't sound good. "What?"

"Your father and I- okey, just me, agreed that you need to be more responsible."

"I'm responsible." He said. "Ish."

"Right. Fairy Council agreed to let you have your wand back, without the fine, on one condition..."

"Jeez, mom, get to the point!"

"You have to, be a godparent again."

Now Poof was angry. "WHAT?"

"You NEED to do this Poof!"

"I do NOT! This was so not worth my wand back Wanda!"

"MOM!"

"WHATEVER!"

"Don't WHATEVER me! I'm doing you a favor!"

"Some favor." Poof mumbled. "So who is this stupid kid?"

"I don't know, you have to go to the Fairy Testing Building again to pick up the papers, and this kid isn't stupid!"

"How do you know?"

"Kids aren't stupid." Wanda paused a second. "Well, human kids aren't."

Poof knew his mom was calling him stupid, and he just hung up.


	4. Ponies don't say neigh

Chapter 4; Unicorns don't say neigh.

Little Samantha ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. "I can't believe Rhonda had to move!" She whined. "She was the BEST baby sitter EVER! And Mommy and Daddy's idea of a replacement was- a killer robot?" She sighed jumped on her bed.

Suddenly, a cloud of purple smoke appeared on the middle of the room, and in front of her stood what looked like a short adult man, with a purple sweater, a crown, wings, and on his face, a bored "I-don't-care-to-be-here" expression.

"Hello, 'Sam'." He said, reading his papers. " 'My name is 'put name here', and I am your fairy godparent.' " He spoke in a monotone and didn't bother to sound happy. " 'I am a magical creature and'-" He crumpled up his papers. "Okey, that is too long an explanation!" He poofed the papers away. "Okey kid, first off, I don't want to be here, I HAVE to be here. I would appreciate it if you tried to be as least of a pain as possible. Second off, I can grant your every wish, except that there is this stupid list of rules we fairies have to follow and if you want to have rule-free wishes I suggest Norm the Genie."

"Like on Fairly OddParents!" The girl shrieked.

Poof rolled his eyes. He dreaded the show, which had him as one of the main characters. It basically shows the happy life he once had, but they never tell the sad tale of what happened with Marie. "Yes, like on Fairly OddParents. Can I continue?" He didn't wait for a response. "Okey, once you become an adult I will finally be able to go away forever and never have to look at your little face ever again. Hurray for when that day comes."

"I thought fairies LIKED godkids!" Samantha said disappointed. "Like on Fairly OddParents!"

"Most do. I don't. Also, did you know I'm in that show?"

Sam's eyes widened. "REALLY?"

"Yes. I imagine after a moment of thinking you can guess which one I am."

She thought about it. "OH! I KNOW! YOU'RE HEAD PIXIE!"

Poof looked surprised. This was not the answer he was expecting. "What?"

"Head Pixie! You sound just like him, and you're also angry like him!"

"I'm a FAIRY!"

"Then you're head pixie's brother!"

Poof slapped his forehead. What was the use? She would never believe that he, a sad thirty-year-old fairy, was once happy fun-loving Poof. "Never mind. What do you want to wish for anyway? I hope it's not something stupid, like a pony."

"Blech, I hate ponies!"

"Oh, good." _One thing we have in common_. He thought.

"I wish you were a pink unicorn!"

Poof frowned. "No fair! I don't want to be a unicorn!"

"I want a unicorn!"

"But-" He remembered visiting Unicorn World. "I can poof up a unicorn!"

"No." She said. "I want YOU to be a unicorn!" She smiled evilly. "And you're pink!"

He poofed himself into a dark pink unicorn.

"Now make the sound of a unicorn!" She told him.

"Neigh, neigh." Poof said. "Is that all?"

"Unicorns don't say 'Neigh'!" She told him.

Poof sighed. "Then, what do unicorns say Miss know-it-all?"

"They say 'Sam's pretty' !"

Poof groaned. "Since when do unicorns say 'Sam's Pretty!' ?"

"Since I tell them too or else they get sent to Abacatraz. I watch Fairly OddParents, remember?"

"You're pure evil." He told her. "Sam's pretty." He said, showing no enthusiasm.

"Say it again!"

"Sam's pretty! Sam's pretty! Sam's pretty-" _-stupid _He thought to himself.

"I wish you were happier." She said.

"How's this?" He poofed up a happy-face mask.

"No!" She slapped her forehead. "I wish I had a temporary fairy!"

Poof smiled for the first time since he got there. "Really?"

"Really."

Poof smiled and said "YES!" He poofed up her temporary fairy, which was a fairy named Swizzle.

"Can I leave now?" Poof asked them.

"Yes." Swizzle and Sam said at the same time. Swizzle leaned over and whispered "You did the right thing, Poof is the worst fairy ever born."

Poof shook his wand and was gone.


	5. TV Has All The Answers!

**Chapter 5; TV Has All The Answers!**

"So now she is no longer my godchild!" Poof said happily. "And I have my wand back! Yay!"

Foop high-fived his opposite. "Good job!"

"So what do we do now?" Poof asked.

"My date isn't expected for another 2 hours." Foop said. "Let's watch tv."

They turned on the tv, which got Anti-Fairy Cable. Anti-Fairy Hart appeared on the screen. "Hello evil anti-fairies, bad weather we're having today, with major storms and lightning in the area. Everyone is advised to stand on their roofs with metal sticks so that we can get good footage! Also, we have great stories of bad luck happening on Earth. Let's get a better look..."

"Hey!" Poof jumped. "I recognize that lady! That's Mrs. Turner!"

Foop stared at him. "Who's Mrs. Turner?"

"Timmy Turner's mother."

A human reporter was having an interview with Mrs. Turner. Dimsdale's librarian. "Well," Mrs. Turner was saying. "I'm not sure what happened exactly. All I know is that we were having a book-signing here in the library with famous author 'Guy Peaple-No', and my husband was the one making the fliers, but people came expecting a book-signing with someone named Marie Brown."

An old man, who just noticed the camera crew, suddenly ran towards the camera. "Oh, I know what happened!" He said. "I was using my Computer-On-The-Go to type while I was jogging! Everytime I stepped on a crack, the letters on the flier changed. It got so annoying I stopped caring!"

"Hey Poof!" Foop elbowed Poof. "I have a feeling the person who brought that bad luck was very smart!" Poof didn't look at him. "He's probably very handsome, and very bad!" Poof didn't respond. "Hello, weirdo, baddest fairy in FairyWorld, disgrace to fairies everywhere, I'm trying to tell you something!"

"They mentioned Marie!" Poof said. "Shush!"

"Isn't that a neat coincidence?" The reporter asked. "Not only do they get the name wrong, but Marie Brown is actually a famous author out there! She wrote dozens of books on being a famous scientist! If you buy her book, it will tell you about the start of her interest in science when doctors were able to cure her of her deafness, and teach her how to talk when she was five! And she was childhood friends with Gabriel Johnson, one of the creators of the Fairly OddParents!"

"She's not deaf anymore!" Poof smiled. "Did you hear that? She can hear and speak english and she's a famous scientist!"

"Hey Poof, since you can't seem to figure this out on you're own, I was the one who caused Mr. Turner's bad luck!"

"Huh?" Poof registered what Foop said. "So you knew Marie was a famous author and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know!"

"Really? Then why'd you put her name in the fliers? Why her name?"

"I got sick of hearing you say it!"

Poof smiled. "Your plan backfired. I'm going to say her name a dozen times more because I, Poof Fairy-Winkle Cosma declare that Marie Brown is going to be my wife!"

Foop burst into laughter. "Yeah, good luck with that! Fairies and humans can't date!"

Poof put on a serious face. "Then I shall be a human. Tell Anti-Wanda I said thanks for letting me stay here!" Before Foop could realize he was serious, Poof disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

**What lies in store for Poof in chapter 6? Will Marie actually date a fairy? Will Timmy's parents become famous for being on tv, and will Timmy's Dad have more bad luck with Foop? **

**You know the drill people. Review, wait for more chapters, watch Fairly OddParents, tell your computer how much it means to you, yadayadayada... **

**Oh, and sorry I've been too busy to write a lot.  
**


	6. Practicing To Be A Human

**Chapter 6; Human**

_Do I really want to do this?_ As Poof looked around the empty room of what would be his new apartment, with nothing but a bathroom small kitchen and bed, he thought about what he would be doing._ Is being dishonest about yourself to your girlfriend really worth having a girlfriend?_

_Of course it is dummy!_ He concluded. _Totally worth it._

He waved his wand, and within seconds, his body started morphing. His feet got bigger and his his legs got longer. Arms were stretching from fairy-size to adult human-size. His head felt somewhat bigger, but his brain wasn't different. And his clothes were the same, but they changed to fit. The weirdest changes were the last ones, when his wings disappeared and crown fell to the ground, shortly followed by him directly on top of the crown.

"Ow!" He muttered. "Well, now I look like a human, better start doing human stuff."

He thought more about humans, and how he would pretend to have been one his whole life. He recalled the poem To Be Human by Ima Person.

_First Steps by Ima Person  
_

_When you are young, you learn to talk_

_but before then you learn to walk_

_slowly each foot will soar_

_and succeed without a worry_

_You walk to your mommy _

_and she is so proud_

_you walk to your daddy_

_"WOW!" he shouts, loud_

_and each day, those steps are followed by more and more_

Poof slowly stood up, but he wasn't used to carrying something heavy like himself. Had he gained pounds, or was he always this heavy and just never noticed because his wings were always holding him? Whatever, he knew he had to learn how to support himself. He wanted to be -independent!

Poof raised his hands in victory, which was a bad idea because his arms were what was REALLY supporting him, so now he ended up falling to the ground, and once again, on his crown.

"I'll have to get rid of that." He muttered, getting his crown. He looked up and noticed a dresser by his bed. "Oh, I'll just put it up there." He struggled, and after a ton of tries was able to stand up. He put his crown on his head, grabbed onto the bed for support, and slowly and carefully walked to the dresser, where he put the crown.

He spent the day walking around, practicing and practicing and eventually learning how to run around. He also practiced jumping, which was another bad idea because one jump led to him falling, which shook the room and made the crown fall off the dresser, and his second jump made him fall again and this time, on top of his crown, again.

He decided to take a pencil and paper, and write a parody of Ima's poem;

_First steps by Poof_

"Hm," He said to himself. "I forgot, if I'm going to be human I'm going to have to come up with a normal name. I guess, for now, Paul will be okey." He crossed off Poof and wrote Paul.

_First Steps by Paul;_

_When you poof into a human, you learn to walk_

_but before than you fall and fall_

_clumsily each foot will soar_

_until balance is lost and you fall on the floor_

_You walk to the dresser_

_and fall on your face_

_you think of yourself as a giant disgrace_

_and you fall on your crown_

_then yell "OW!" loud enough to be heard by the town_

"And this is the apartment we have available for- HEY!" Poof turned around to see a man staring at him at the doorway, and two people were behind him. "Who are you?"

Poof froze, he hadn't thought about what to do if the landlord saw him. Then he remembered all adult humans were morons. "I'm, uhhh, the new tenant?"

"Oh." The man slammed the door shut in front of the couple's faces. "Sorry people, looks like you got beaten! He just got here first!" He turned to Poof. "I'm George the landlord."

"I'm Poof- I mean- Paul Ba..ker? Paul Baker."

"To rent an apartment here, just sign these papers and each month, pay this amount." George gave Poof some papers and a pen, and Poof signed the name "Paul" on the paper. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, and I'll leave you to unpack now!" George turned to leave, then noticed the poem on his desk. "Hey, that's pretty good. What are you, a writer?"

"Um, not really." Poof admitted. "I have no job."

"Well, the newspaper's probably looking for a reporter, here's the paper." George gave Poof the paper before Poof could say "no thanks", and walked away. Poof was about to throw the thing away, when he noticed the headline said "Marie Brown's Old Assistant Fired" and the caption "for Wanting To Take A Vacation; New Assistant Probably Needed To Take Place." Poof smiled. And now he had a job.


	7. A New Job and A Wet Floor Sign

chapter 7;

"Wow." Poof said. "This driving thing is fun! Reminds me of The Simpson's car video games I used to play...with...Timmy." His happiness turned to small sadness as he mentioned his former god-brother. He tried to get the thoughts out of his head. This was his first day of work, he was supposed to think happy thoughts.

"Yeah! More points!" He yelled as he ran over another fire-hydrant. He smiled until he heard a police siren, then his smile got bigger. "I don't need to worry!" He said happily. "I can get rid of these guys! Just speed up until you outrun them!" He clicked the button on the car, conveniently next to the emergency brake, labeled "emergency speed boost."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled. He felt a little like Cosmo in this way, but he always loved going really fast on something. He looked at the rear-view mirror, which showed the cop car chasing after him. In a few minutes, the cop car got smaller and farther away until Poof couldn't see it anymore.

"Okey, now to turn around, go around the police, and then they'll disappear because I outran them." That's the way it always worked in the game, and that was always how Poof was able to outrun the police in The Simpson's Hit and Run. Little did he know, the police did NOT just "disappear".

"I'm here!" Poof said finally. "Now to park the car." He moved his car a little bit forward, accidentally smashing the back light on a red truck parked next to him. "Oh, well." He said. "The guy could just wish a repair on it- oh yeah, humans have no wands or magic." He made a mental note that when he and Marie got married, they would move back to FairyWorld no matter how much hate they would receive. How could anyone live without magic? Atleast Poof had his wand in his back pocket.

He walked out of his car, and walked to the door._ So far so good. _He thought to himself. Not tripping, not falling. He walked inside and the first thing he did, was trip and fall. He screamed.

A bunch of people turned to stare at him. One lady in a uniform said "Shh." Poof was very embarrassed, but he was also annoyed. "Why did is the floor all wet?" He yelled. The lady in the uniform looked like she was about to call the security, so he slapped his forehead and yelled "Wait! I'll stop yelling!" Then he slapped his mouth and whispered "I mean, I'll stop yelling."

"You should." A brown haired lady in a lab coat walked over to him. "You're being too loud. And anyway, didn't you see the 'wet floor' sign?" She pointed to a "wet floor" sign, and Poof noticed it and nodded. "Oh yeah, I see it now."

"Who are you anyway?" She asked him.

"I'm Poof- I mean, Paul Baker. I wanted to get a job here."

"Well. for someone who wants to get a job here, you're not making a very good impression."

"Sorry about that."

"You want to go over there." She pointed to the lady in the uniform.

"I can't talk to her." He said. "She doesn't like me because I yelled."

"You want a job here don't you? Just go!" She pushed him towards the desk lady. When she saw him walking over there, she mumbled "Why am I even helping that guy? The last thing I'd want to do is work with a rooky like him."

"Hello!" Poof put his hand to the desk lady's face and waved, which he assumed was how people greeted each other. "I would like to get a job here."

She didn't even bother to look up at him. "Dr. Schnifowitz is in room 294."

"Okey thanks." Poof took out his wand and zapped himself into room 294. Dr. Schnifowitz was sitting behind a desk. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like a job here."

Dr. Schnifowitz put a big stack of papers on the desk. Poof looked to the ceiling (which was a giant ceiling, not a little one) at the stack of papers. "I just have to sign my name on all those pieces of paper?"

"And more." Dr. Schnifowitz put a second stack of papers on his desk. "We need all your information from where you were born to your education to your other job experiences to if you ever killed anybody."

"I never killed anybody." Poof said truthfully.

"Then there's no chance you'll get into a big position like me." Poof laughed, but then frowned when he realized Dr. Schnifowitz was serious. "Um, I'll just- fill these papers in another room.

* * *

It took an hour, but Poof filled out all of those papers. He started out making up information, like he couldn't put that he was born in FairyWorld Hospital so he had to put This Hospital and hope for the best. After waiting another hour for Dr. Schnifowitz to finish looking at the papers, he was called to discuss them.

"These seem okey, Mr. Baker, just a few quick questions." Dr. Schnifowitz stared into Poof's eyes, making Poof very uncomfortable. "First, why is it that you are thirty and you haven't had any other job? How are you able to live in your house?"

Poof rolled his eyes and tried to think of something. "I uhh, live with my mom?"

Dr. Schnifowitz laughed. "Wow, what a loser! Okey, another thing, this says you attended school in FairyWorld Elementary and later FairyWorld High." Poof gasped, he didn't remember writing that! But after a few minutes, he DID remember that when he was writing the education papers he was so tired, so he figured that he must have written that stuff without thinking. What would he do now?

But Dr. Schnifowitz didn't seem to care. He continued. "Why does it say that you DID NOT complete high school?"

Poof sighed because Dr. Schnifowitz didn't ask about FairyWorld High, but then he realized he needed to come up with an excuse. "I, uhhhhhhhhhh, I couldn't! I just couldn't! It wasn't my fault Fairy Council sentenced me to Abacatraz Jail! I just-"

"Jail?" Poof covered his mouth, but it was too late. "What do you mean? You had to go to jail, and couldn't finish you're education, and you're asking to be Miss Brown's new assistant?" Poof nodded, not realizing that Dr. Schnifowitz was being sarcastic. "Hahahaha haha hahahaha! Well, there's only one job we are qualified to give you."

Poof thought YES! I'M GONNA WORK WITH MARIE! He signed the contract happily. "Thank you so much!" He told Dr. Schnifowitz.

"Yeah thanks!" Poof heard an annoyed voice coming from the hall. He turned to see an angry janitor. "Thanks to you're little 'complaint', now I'm getting fired for not putting up a wet floor sign on the outside of the building!" He walked up to Poof and gave him the broom. "What's this for?" Poof asked.

"You should know!" The angry man yelled. "You're the new janitor!"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on my story so far! Also; to limegreenpandagirl, thanks for reading and reviewing my stories, and I like your stories too! It was very weird writing for Foop in this story since he's a grownup and a lot has changed about him from when he was a baby (but not too much, and I'm glad you think he's in character! I hope none of the cast is out of character!) **

**Expect MORE chapters coming soon! -Dagnytheartist (:  
**


	8. Reuniting

**Chapter 8; Reuniting **

"So, what does the janitor do again?" Poof asked Dr. Schnifowitz.

Dr. Schnifowitz laughed. "Just take the mop on your hands and scrub in places that need scrubbing, like the floor in room 315."

"Thanks!" Poof took his new cart, not looking the least bit upset. He wondered if maybe 315 was the room Marie worked in.

"Forgot your uniform!"

"Oh sorry!"

Poof got a little annoyed when the elevator didn't work well. And as he was walking through the hall way, he realized he was starting to get a headache from hearing the children screaming. Starting to wonder if maybe this wasn't the best idea, he stepped into room 315.

CRASH! As Poof looked up, he realized what had happened. Poof's janitor cart ran into a doctor, who had been holding test tubes which were now smashed into pieces.

"Hey! Be careful- Oh, it's you." The lady got up, careful not to step on any glass pieces. "So you're the new janitor." She said, not very happy about the situation.

"Yes." He said, looking at the floor and realizing that HE would have to clean the whole thing up. "Just curious, do you know which room Marie Brown works in?"

"Marie Brown? What do you want with her?"

Poof blushed. "Well, I, um, does she work here?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't give out autographs. Those weirdos, the Turners, put up a publicity stunt to fool people into thinking I was giving a book signing at the library. They said that it was a 'typo' caused by some 'bad luck', but luck is just a state of mind. It doesn't exist."

Having completely missed the fact that the girl just admitted to being Marie Brown, the love of his life, he got angry. "Hey, luck exists! In fact, if you step on a crack or brake a mirror, there are anti-fairies who's JOB is to give you BAD LUCK! So luck totally does exist!"

"Oh, you're one of them." She groaned. "Okey, believe what you like, who am I to stop you? I don't care what you wanted with me before, but it's obvious you don't need it, so I'll be on my way..." Marie turned and walked away.

It took Poof two seconds before it clicked. Poof sighed, _of course_ this was bound to happen. His first conversation with the love of his life was a fight.

* * *

For most people, the day was going quite normally. Kids went to school, parents went to work, yadayadayada, etc etc etc etc, all that jazz. But for Marie Brown, things were stranger than normal.

As soon as she walked back in the room, Paul had cleaned the place up and was sitting on her chair, playing with a Gameboy Color. She didn't even know anybody still HAD those.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "You'll get in BIG trouble for slacking!"

"Oh yeah, hang on." He turned the gameboy off. "Anyway, I'm sorry about that fight we had. I was in a- er- a bad mood or something. We got off on the wrong foot."

Marie looked confused. "Fight? Oh yeah, you mean the bad luck thing. That doesn't really matter, I guess."

Paul (or Poof) got up and looked at the floor. "What do you think of the job? I get my cleaning skills from my grandfather."

"Oh, is he a garbage man or something?" Noticing how mean that sounded, Marie quickly groaned. "Wait- I didn't mean-"

"He was actually. Very famous business." Paul didn't look the least bit offended, nor did he know that a lot of humans would be. "I'm sure he's doing well, um, last I checked he was doing well."

"Not very connected with your family?"

"Not really." Paul thought about his mom and dad, Grand-Mama Cosma, Big Grand-Daddy and Grandmother FairyWinkle, whom he never met and didn't know where she was. He thought about Uncle Shnozmo and Aunt Blonda, and any cousins he never met but might have been born when he was locked up in prison. He had no idea about the well beings of anybody he used to be close to.

"Me neither. Don't visit my parents much." Marie noticed the time on the clock. "Oh great, it's almost time to leave and I didn't get anything done! I gotta get to work!" Marie got out some test tubes and a microscope and went to work.

"I, um, enjoyed talking with you." Paul said, walking out of the room.

"Uh huh." She said, jotting notes down with her face in the microscope, not really listening.


	9. Purple Eyes

**Chapter 9; Purple Eyes**

The next day, right before work, Poof decided to visit Anti-Fairy World and give Foop a visit. Since he was in Anti-Fairy World, he remembered to use his bad manners and instead of knocking on the door, he slammed it open and let himself in.

"Poof, where were you yesterday?" Foop asked. "Not that I cared or anything, but it gets rather boring since it's just me and Anti-Wanda."

"I was gonna talk about that." Poof sat down at the table. "Can I have some breakfast too? I haven't gotten my pay check yet."

"Pay check?" Foop scratched his head. "What's gotten into you?"

"I was on Earth. I now have a job and an apartment. And I have a plan to get Marie to like me." Poof thought about what he just said and frowned. "Wait, scratch that, I will have a plan to get Marie to like me."

Foop laughed. "YOU? You're going to get Marie to like you?" When Poof nodded happily, Foop started to laugh.

Poof frowned. "And it will work too!"

When Foop stopped laughing, he had to catch his breath. "Right, so the most hated fairy in FairyWorld, whom everyone hates, is going to get a human to fall in love with him and you'll get married and have kids and everything will be perfectly perfect right?"

"Um, yeah. I guess. Except I'm not having kids."

Foop rolled his eyes. "That's what everyone says, but no one EVER follows through on that Poof. And when you DO have kids, where will that leave me?" Poof shrugged, and Foop slapped his forehead. "You moron, don't you get it? Okey, say for example you have one kid. And I literally mean  
YOU Poof, will have the kid, and the kid is a fairy. What do all fairies have?"

"Um, wands and wings and floaty crowny things?"

"NO! An ANTI-FAIRY! And guess who has the anti-fairy!"

"Um, the mother."

"Well, that is the case in most circumstances, but in this case, their's no Anti-Marie is there? Who's left to have the baby? ME POOF! I'll end up being a single daddy!"

This time Poof was the one laughing. "YOU? A single dad? You would never make a good parent!"

Foop rolled his eyes. "But that's not even the worst part! Do you know I have a date tonight?"

Poof stopped laughing. "You're still not getting to the point! What does this date have to do with anything?"

"Do you think I would ever get a date if I had to take care of some brat?"

Poof thought about it. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, you're worried that if I have kids, which I won't by the way, then you'll have an anti-fairy and you'll never get a date again. Is that what you're worried about? Really?"

Foop nodded. "Of course. I'm just looking out for my own well being."

"Caring about yourself more than others, it's official. You're an anti-fairy."

"Was there any doubt I wasn't an anti-fairy?"

"A little when you asked where I was yesterday."

* * *

When Paul got to work, the first thing he did was go clean Marie's office. "What are you doing?" He asked when he entered the room.

Marie turned around. "I could explain it, but I doubt you would understand. You still think luck exists."

"Luck does exist. So does carma."

"Carma? You mean the word used to describe that phrase that was goes around, comes around?" Paul nodded. "That's a nice thought, but it isn't true either. You're actions do affect what happens, but if a father gives a harsh punishment to his child, his boss isn't going to over-pile him with work."

"I don't think over-pile is a word."

"I never got good grades in English." She looked at something in the microscope and jotted some notes. "It's hard to believe, but I didn't even KNOW the spoken English language until I was about seven. That's when doctors were able to give me my hearing."

"Is that why you became a doctor yourself?"

"Yes, I always wanted to help other children, maybe deaf ones like I was."

Poof laughed. Marie frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"If your goal was to help kids, you should have tried the candy store!" After a few seconds, Poof attempted to speak. "This place does NOT make kids happy!"

Marie's first reaction was to say angrily "I didn't say my goal was to make kids happy you moron!" but instead, she calmed down and said "I didn't want to work here, but it's the only hospital in Dimsdale, and I've never lived anywhere else. Besides, I helped some people, like Denzle Crocker. No wait, I tried helping him, but he was completely insane and I gave him back to Dr. Fancy-Free ."

Poof smiled. "Oh, I could tell you a TON of interesting stories of Mr. Crocker. He used to believe in fairies, and he was the worst but most dedicated fairy hunter I've ever seen."

"I do recall you saying that you believe in fairies."

_Oh great, how will I get out of this one? _"Um, yeah, but I'm not _obsessed_ with them like him." He thought of something clever, like a hint, that he could say. "Um, have you noticed my eyes?"

"Well, yeah, obviously you have two on your head."

Poof laughed, even though Marie didn't mean it as a joke. "I meant, have you noticed that they are the very rare color of purple."

"What?" Marie laughed, and now Poof stopped laughing. "That's impossible!"

"No, really, look!" Before he thought about what he was doing, he leaned over and pushed his face close to hers. Close enough to smell her breath. Poof got a little nervous, because he was close enough to kiss her right now.

But before he could decide if that would be okey, she replied and made him decide against it. "Now that you mention it, from this angle those blue eyes of your's do look a little purple. But that's just the lighting."

Poof backed away again so that they were at normal distance. "Um, I still say they're purple." He took his janitor's cart and walked away. "Um, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Oh, well, bye Paul."

_Call me Poof. That's my real name._ is what he wanted to say, but didn't.


	10. Three Weeks Into Being a Human

For the first part of this chapter, we will be zooming ahead to week 3 of Poof's job with Marie; song-style! Sung to the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" or "The Seven Days of Yaksgiving" (from the Timmy Turnip episode)

_On the first week of working with Poof's true love Marie..._

Thursday and Friday of the first week were both unhappy days for Poof. On Thursday it rained and Poof was sent to clean up everywhere except Marie's work room (although he did make a quick stop at 315 to say hello. Marie greeted him back politely but didn't think much of it.) and on Friday this one kid having a twerpectomy kept crying and Poof had to clean up his tears.

_On the second week of working with Poof's true love Marie..._

Monday; Poof had to sort out all the prescription drugs that spilled when a dog getting fixed by Dr. Schnifowitz ran into a shelf of opened bottles.

Tuesday; Poof took a sick day. The reason? Work isn't as much fun as they make it sound on Spongebob.

Wednesday; Poof went to work, and ONCE AGAIN was not able to see Marie. Poof tried to call Marie and asked nervously "How's it going?" before he hung up embarrassed. Marie knew it was Paul and thought this was strange behavior, and how did he get her phone number anyway?

Thursday; Poof took another sick day to visit Foop. They spent the day discussing a plan Foop had to get Marie to notice him. Poof said he would do it to be polite, but knew that even if he was going to carry out Foops' ridiculous plan, he would need a chainsaw, some dynomite, rockets, ninja monkeys sent to ATTACK, and reservations for Olive Garden.

Friday; Poof decided to ask Marie out on a date to go to Olive Garden (he got the idea from Foop's plan). Lucky for him, he was able to spend the whole day in room 315 with Marie. Unlucky for him, he was never able to say the phrase "I have reservations for Olive Garden, would you like to go with me?" without stuttering or freezing or stopping himself. Maybe next week...?

_On the third week of working with Poof's true love Marie..._

"Hi Marie!" Poof waved and walked into the room, pushing the janitor cart behind him.

"Where did you get my phone number by the way?" She asked curiously and a little weirded out. "I forgot to say that Friday, but I knew that was you who called me Wednesday."

"What?" Poof faked a laugh. "That wasn't ME! Hahahaha-" He looked at Marie's serious (and very pretty) face and said "You're not buying this at all are you?"

"No." She said.

"All fairies can just call anybody by waving their wands at their cell phones." He didn't register exactly what he said until he saw Marie's puzzled look. But before he could explain himself, Marie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, another one of those things that has to do with your 'magic wand'. " Marie went back to work.

Poof realized it had been ten or twenty minutes without him asking Marie. He took a deep breath. "Marie," he said slowly. "Do you, um... do you want to- uh- uhhhh, well I have dinner reservations today at Olive Garden would you like to go with me if you're busy that's fine it's just a suggestion I don't really care." He sighed.

Marie thought about it. "Um, I guess."

"Okey, good." Poof smiled nervously. Before he could say anything else, over the intercom the desk lady said "Mr. Baker, a kid barfed in room 541."

"Oh yuck." He mumbled. "Um, see you tonight Marie."

"Bye Paul! See you at Olive Garden."

**Sorry if the last chapters had been a little boring, but it would be unrealistic if Poof's first date with Marie was in his first week of work. I figured he would need some weeks to get used to working and to get to know Marie a little (except Marie doesn't talk much here, since she's working the whole time.) Now they'll be going on a date. Will things go perfectly? Of course not! What kind of a FOP fanfic is that? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Poof and Marie! **


	11. The First Date

Poof drove dangerously fast (he still didn't understand speed limits) over to the Olive Garden. He saw Marie getting out of her car, and  
parked in the empty space next to hers, crashing into the lamppost. He smiled to greet Marie, and Marie stared surprised.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He turned his head to look behind himself at the broken lamppost. "Oh yeah, that happens, often. Um, let's go inside!"

When they were walking, Poof suddenly put his hand directly in front of where she was about to step.

"Paul, what are you doing?"

"Step on a crack, brake your momma's back." He told her wisely. Living with anti-fairies for years he knew all the things a human could do to cause bad luck.

"What? Oh yeah, the bad luck thing." She rolled her eyes. "Do you expect me to avoid every single crack in this entire parking lot?"

"Depends. How much do you like your mom?"

Marie groaned and moved Poof's hand to the side. She noticed Paul watching every step she took, so carefully with wide eyes. Just as Marie and Poof stepped inside, Marie turned to Poof. "See?" She said, annoyed. "Nothing happened."

The waiter walked by. "Table for two?"

"Yes." Poof said happily.

"Right this way." The waiter leaded them to a table right behind a family with two brown-haired kids and their weird looking fish. Poof noticed that these fish were fairies, but he didn't care. They were most-likely no one he would know.

"Isn't this great?" The dad said to his kids. "You were right Tommy, we should eat out more often!"

"Don't you like my cooking?" The mom asked.

"Of course honey, but I just like eating out too. You should've tasted my mom's cooking, it was horrible!" The father laughed remembering his mother's dishes.

"Did you hear that?" Poof whispered to Marie. He laughed then said "That moron over there just said his kids _should _taste his mother's horrible cooking! As if he _wanted_ them to taste it!"

"He probably didn't mean it litterally." Marie replied. "Why are you focusing on them anyway?"

Why? Because he was really nervous. "I, um, okey, what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, I don't know." She admitted.

_Well this isn't going very well. _Poof thought. "Um, okey, do you have any siblings?"

"No, do you?"

"I have Tim- I mean, no, not really." Poof rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell her about Timmy, but how could he explain having a human godbrother? Especially since there were fairies behind him. "There was one kid, my neighbor or something, who I'd grown to think of as my older brother. His name was Timmy."

"Oh, um, what was he like?"

"Great! He would babysit me and he would pretty much brake every rule my parents set!" Poof laughed. " 'No violent television, no opening the window, no poofing yourself into a huge construction site that happened to be a giant deathball sent to destroy Earth,..."

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Poof realized what he just said. "Um, what are you confused about?"

"What was that last thing you said?"

"The last thing I said? Opening the window."

"But-um, never mind I guess."

The waiter came back and they ordered their drinks. Since neither one of them had much to say, they said nothing.

* * *

"I recognized that fairy somehow..." Wanda as a fish said to Tommy and Tammy. "I don't remember ever seeing him, and yet, there's something familiar about him."

"Maybe it's Phillip!" Cosmo as a fish guessed.

"I thought Phillip was a nickel." Tammy said.

"Oh yeah." Cosmo said.

"The guy had a purple curl on his head!" Tommy said. "Maybe he's your father?"

"Big Daddy doesn't have a curl!" Cosmo said. "Wanda got that from her mom!"

Wanda glared at Cosmo. "Cosmo! That wasn't my mom!"

"You have a mom?" Tammy asked. "How come we've never met her?"

"Because Wanda doesn't like to talk about her!" Cosmo said stupidly. "She's-" Wanda slapped her fin on Cosmo's mouth. "Shut up you moron!" She yelled at him. Noticing Tommy and Tammy's confused expressions, Wanda removed her fin and said nervously "Never mind, never mind, um... hey look! Our drinks are here!"

Their waiter looked down, annoyed. "I'm sorry twerps." She said. "Actually, no I'm not. I just need to say that this restaurant doesn't allow pets!" She took the fish bowl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tammy and Tommy yelled. Poof and Marie turned around to see the red-haired waitress taking the fish. Poof stood up and walked over to the scene.

"Don't you dare harm those fish you-" Poof looked at her name tag. "Vicky. I thought you looked familiar."

"Do I know you?" Vicky asked.

"No, but trust me, you don't wanna." Poof showed her a fist, which was meant to be threatening. But instead Vicky just laughed. "So that's your threat? Two little twerps and a weirdo that thinks he can pound ME? Hahahhahahahahahahaha- hey!" While Vicky was laughing, Poof has swiped the fish bowl right out of her hands.

"I wish the rule was changed, and that the mean lady was fired!" Tommy whispered. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, and Vicky disappeared.

"Thanks stranger!" Tammy said. "You have no idea how much Wanda and Cosmo mean to us!"

"Trust me kid, I know more than you'd think." Poof smiled and walked over to the table, but then frowned.

"That was amazing!" Marie said. "Wow, that must have been the kindest thing I've ever seen someone do!" She noticed Paul was looking nervous. "Paul, what's wrong?"

"Did those kids say Cosmo and Wanda?" He asked.

"Um, yes?" She said. "Why?"

Poof started to sweat. How was he going to talk Marie into leaving? "I, um, I'll explain later!" Before Marie could ask questions, Poof pushed them out the door before their drinks got to the table.

* * *

"Paul? Where are we going?" Marie asked as she was shoved into Poof's car.

"I said I'll explain later!" Poof said annoyed. "All I can say is, we can't eat at the place right there! We'll have to eat somewhere else, some other time! Where do you live?"

"My car's still at the restaurant!"

"Oh right!" Poof turned around and ran into a tree by the Olive Garden parking lot. _Oh great! _Poof thought. _This is it. It's over. Marie's going to hate me. This was our first and only date, and for the rest of her life she's going to think I'm crazy._

But surprisingly, instead of asking what was going on, demanding Paul explain everything at once, or even just yell at him, Marie laughed. She LAUGHED!

"Um, did I do something funny?"

Marie kept laughing. Then she finally calmed down and said "This whole night was very strange, but THAT was just- I mean, I don't know if it's just because I'm tired or because anybody else would've found that strangely hilarious, but it was, it was-" She continued laughing. "That situation would normally happen on a cartoon or something!"

Suddenly, Poof smiled. An idea struck him. "Do you, um, like cartoons?"

"Not often. Why?" She asked.

"Um, well, never mind! I'll um, I'll see you again tomorrow!"

"Okey, bye!" Marie walked away laughing. Poof popped his head out of the window of his car and smiled. He had a brilliant idea on how to get her to learn everything there is to know about Poof Fairy-Winkle Cosma.

**What is Poof's idea? Will it work? Should I have updated sooner? Yeah, I probably should have, but I've been really busy (hey! I have a life people! School, babysitting my little brother, some days the only thing I have time for on is to check for new reviews.) By the way, reviews are nice and I love getting them, so there's no reason to hold in your words! I want to know what you think! I'll update soon! -Dagnytheartist (: **


	12. Marie Finds Out

**Okey, here's the chapter. The chapter where Marie learns that Poof is a fairy. And to Anti-fan13, -you were right, and I'm sorry if it was that obvious, but it wasn't much of a mystery. BUT- the story's NOT OVER YET! You'll see what's coming up, on TOTAL- DRAMA- ISLAND! Oh- wait sorry, ahem, Poof- and- MARIE! Yeah, not as exciting-sounding as TDI, but you get the idea.

* * *

**

"So this is my apartment!" Poof said. It was three days after Poof and Marie's first date, and he had been planning on how to do this.

"Okey." Marie looked at him confused. "You still never explained about leaving the restaurant."

"I'll get to that!" He and Marie walked to the television. He picked up a dvd set labeled **The Fairly OddParents- Season 1**. "There's, something I want to show you." He put the first dvd in and turned it on.

While it was loading, Poof explained the show. "It's about a little boy named Timmy Turner, and he has his two fairies named Cosmo and Wanda who can grant his wishes."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I've heard so many definitions of the term "fairy", you know, since there's so many different movies. Do you mean like TinkerBell and The Great Fairy Rescue? I've never seen the movie, but one of my cousins saw it sometime in about the year 2010."

"Oh, not like those fairies." Poof rolled his eyes, those fairies weren't even REAL. "You'll see." The movie loaded and he turned to all the episodes.

If Marie thought it was funny, she didn't really say so. But she did smile when Timmy wished for something silly, so Poof was satisfied. At the last episode, "The Same Game", Marie asked him the question he knew she'd ask him. "Why did you want me to watch this?"

"I'll tell you later..." He said.

Marie frowned. "What is this, a mystery novel? First you ask me out on a date, then you make us leave the restaurant and give no explanation, then you invite me to your apartment and show me old cartoons, then you STILL don't explain anything!"

"Are you mad about it?"

"No, just annoyed. BUT, I am curious about what this whole thing is about."

"So, you don't mind coming tomorrow and watching season 2?"

Marie smiled a little. "Sure."

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Poof said, waving.

"Bye!" Marie walked out.

* * *

"Well, what did you think?" Poof asked. It was a few days later, and every night after work he and Marie had watched a new season, until today. They had just watched the Fairly OddParents' final episode, and now the day had come for Poof. Today, Marie's life would no longer be normal. Poof was willing to go to Abacatraz if Marie reacted the way every other person would, reveal the secret to her closest friends who would reveal it to their closest friends who would reveal it to THEIR closest friends and on and on and on... and Marie's memories of him would vaporize away... this made Poof very sad to think about.

"I, um, that was sweet." She said. "A children's cartoon, but still interesting and very sweet. Some of the episodes in the 6th season weren't as good. Too fast and too much action with not enough jokes and plot, but worth watching to the end of season 8."

"What do you think happened to that baby, Poof?"

"What do you mean? I think if the writers continued, he'd continue to play the good little child and Foop would still be out to destroy him."

_You'd be surprised at how much can change. _Poof thought. "Um, what I meant was, uh... what if fairies were real? And they could be proven to you?"

"Fairies aren't real Poof. It's just a cartoon."

"But what if, say, Poof, for example, was real. And he grew up and was now thirty years old. And I... knew a guy... who knew a guy... who knew the fairy."

"I'd say, that's crazy, and that the guy you know who knows the other guy who knows a different guy who claims to know Poof who's now an adult should consider therapy."

_Whoa. She's good._ "But, what if the guy I know who knew the guy who claims to know the guy who knows Poof WAS the guy who knows Poof."

"Then I'd say the guy you know who knows the guy who claims to know the guy who knows Poof as an adult who really IS the guy that knows Poof should consider therapy."

"But, but- what if the guy I know who knows the guy you think should consider therapy that claims he knows the guy who knows Poof but really is the guy that knows Poof, really is the guy that knows Poof who just made up those two other guys?"

"Then I think that the guy you know who made up the guy that made up another guy who claims he knows Poof then admitted to being that guy but as it turns out neither of those guys exist and it's really just that guy you know? I think he's very strange and should-"

"-go to therapy." Poof interrupted. "I know, I know. BUT, what if this whole time, the guy that claims to know the guy who made up a guy who made up a guy is really the guy and who, happened, to fall in love with you and invite you to his house to admit the truth?"

"I'd say, that this conversation has gone too long, and that the guy who made up these other guys should just get to the point instead of beating around the bush." Poof was about to explain, but then Marie smiled at him and he understood that she understood. "So you think you know Poof?"

"I am- I mean, wait, you think I KNOW Poof?" Poof laughed. "No! I AM Poof!" He stopped smiling, and so did surprised Marie. "Marie, it's true. I, am Poof Fairy-Winkle Cosma, used to be known as the one of the best fairies but then, well, I turned into an irresponsible teenager. THEN when I got out of Fairy jail called Abacatraz, I stayed with Foop, who I was now close friends with, and then I found you again! Marie, I've known you since I was a baby, and I know you don't remember me, but I've loved you since I first saw you! Before I even knew what love really was! But even then, I knew we were destined to be together! Will you marry me?"

Marie didn't know what to say. "Paul, that's... that's very sweet, but I can't." She was about to turn around when, after feeling a small stab of guilt, she stayed in place and explained. "It's not that I don't like you, but this is all so sudden! And... you think you're a fairy." She gave one last look at Poof's sad face, before turning around and walking away.

But right as she was about to take another step, a cloud of purple smoke poofed in and Poof, as a fairy, was now floating in front of her. "See Marie? It's true! I AM a fairy! I can fly, I have a magic wand, I can change shapes, heck- I can make two plus two equal fish! But I'd do anything just to have you!"

Marie stared at Poof, and for one hopeful and suspenseful moment Poof thought Marie might choose him. But her answer was unknown, because she fainted.


	13. Quick Decisions, the quick chapter,

**chapter; Quick Decisions (the name to match this quick chapter)**

When Marie woke up, Paul, aka POOF, was tossing water from a bucket on her head. She stared up to him.

"So, do you believe me now?"

"I-I-" she sighed. "Okey, I do."

Poof smiled. "So, um, about the-"

"We'll talk about that later." She said, smiling.

Poof laughed, but in a nervous fashion. "Um, actually, we WILL have to talk about it soon. Our auditions are tomorrow."

"What? What do you mean?" Marie was confused. "Okey, I would really like to know about how you have the magic and all, but-"

" 'We'll talk about it later.' " Poof and Marie said at the same time. Poof continued. "Well, you remember the episode 'Fairy Idol,' right?"

"Um, yeah? The one where Norm the genie goes on the Fairy Idol show, which is just making fun of-"

"Yeah, well, uh... listen, I was sort of hoping your answer would be yes or no to the whole marriage thing."

Marie frowned. "It was no, as I recall, and that was before I found out you really were a fairy."

"Well, I had this whole thing planned out." Poof smiled. "Where you and me get married as fairies."

"Wait, so I'D be a fairy too?" Poof nodded. "Why would you want that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Poof looked surprised by her answer. "You get unlimited magic, the ability to fly,... plus- well, never mind, I already signed us up for Fairy Idol! We either go or not!"

Marie sighed. "I guess I should have expected this zaniness. Okey."

"Great!" Poof waved his wand, and he and Marie were off to FairyWorld.


	14. Fairy Idol

"So this is Fairy Idol?" Tammy asked Wanda.

"Yep! But it's the last season, so we thought you might as well enjoy it."

"Cool." Tommy reached in the popcorn box and pulled out a handful, stuffing his mouth.

"Hey, I want some!" Tammy reached over Wanda and Cosmo and took the popcorn box.

"Hey! That's mine!" Before anyone could brake up the fight, Tommy and Tammy were rolling on the floor fighting over the popcorn.

"Ooo! A fight! What fun!" Cosmo literally _dived_ into the fight the way a swimmer would dive into the pool.

"Boys! And Tammy! Stop fighting!" Wanda flew on the ground to try to brake them up, but somehow got mixed into the fight.

* * *

Poof and Marie poofed into the audience of Fairy Idol.

"Hey, look! Two seats by what looks like a ball of green, pink, and brown-haired family." Poof and Marie ran to the seats, mostly so that no one would notice them there. Marie ended up sitting on the end, and Poof sat in between Marie and the spot where Tammy had been sitting.

* * *

"Is it on?" Jorgen Von Strangle asked the camra guy.

"Um, yep, we're on the air." He told him.

"Hello! And welcome to, the very last season of Fairy Idol! I'm Jorgen Von Strangle!"

The crowd cheered. Poof and Marie just stayed in their seats, Poof being excited, and Marie nervous. And Wanda was still trying to brake up the fight between Tammy and Tommy, while Cosmo had crawled under someone's chair and said happily "oo! Gum!", taking the green gum and chewing it himself.

"Now, let's meet our newest judges! Is he a god or a fairy? Is his favorite color red or pink? All we know for sure is that he wears a diaper, give it up for Cupid!"

Cupid flew onto the stage and waved to the crowd, receiving lots of bouquets from his Valentine's Day Love Army.

"And our next judge! He's tall, he's old, and no one really knows what species he is..." That last part got a laugh from the crowd, until they heard the familiar voice yell "Hey! I'm not that old!" Everyone stopped and stared with wide eyes, knowing that behind that curtain was one of the most hated beings known around FairyWorld (besides Poof of course.)

"...give a hand to Denzle Crocker!" The 70-year-old fairy-hunter stepped out from behind the curtain. "It's true, I've given up trying to reveal the existence of FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Spazzing out had flipped his body upside down, causing Crocker to land on his head in pain. "Of course I still have that uncontrollable spazzing urge, that can get annoying."

"And... last but not least... Vicky the babysitter!" Someone handed Jorgen a little note card. "Wait, what? Um, I've just been informed that Vicky is now a waitress!"

Vicky presented herself to the crowd. Not one fairy clapped. With the exception of the one purple haired fairy in the back. "Yay!" Poof yelled. "Without you, none of us would have ever had our godkids slash godbrothers and- oh boy I'm drawing attention to myself aren't I Marie?" Marie nodded, and kind of awkwardly hid behind her chair.

The crowd gasped. There was a giant silence with the exception of Tammy and Tommy STILL fighting, with Wanda still trying to brake them up. The fairies instantly started mumbling.

"Is that Poof?"

"He returned."

"What's he doing here?"

"Don't tell me he's in the competition!"

"And he brought his little girlfriend here."

"Traitor."

"Moron."

"Who's that lady with him? Is that a HUMAN?"

"That's a human."

"She's gonna reveal our existence."

"No way this is happening."

"I'm dreaming!"

After a few minutes, Fairy Hart suddenly appeared. "Good evening! I'm Fairy Hart reporting live from Fairy Idol where Poof, the fairy traitor, or the worst fairy ever, has just embarrassed himself and his girlfriend. Will he have his powers permanently taken away for revealing the existence of fairies to a human and bringing her to FairyWorld?"

"That is IT!" Wanda flew up in the air holding Tommy in her left hand and Tammy in her right. And boy, she wasn't happy. "You two will stop fighting RIGHT NOW and NO ONE is going to make us hold Fairy Idol ANYMORE!" After dropping the angry children, Wanda noticed the camra crew. "Fairy Hart? What are you doing here?"

"Um, hi Wanda. I'm here to once again make your now infamous son the highlight of today's news!"

"Wait, what?" Wanda turned to Poof, who waved awkwardly at his mother. "Heyyyy, mom!" Poof tried to sound cool despite what was happening. "Guess what? I'm on tv!"

"I. Know. That." Wanda said through gritted teeth. "Young man, I don't know what you're doing here, or what you were doing taking the HUMAN LADY out to dinner a few weeks ago, but-"

"Um, hello? I'm over here." Wanda turned to Marie. "Yeah, hi. I think you're referring to me." Before Wanda could say anything, Cosmo popped from under one of the seats. "Hi Fairy Hart! Remember me?"

"Um, yeah. You're Charles!"

"My name's Carl!"

Jorgen poofed in the middle of the action, with an angry expression. "Get out of here, so we can start the show!" He yelled. After Fairy Hart poofed herself and camera crew away, Jorgen stared at Poof.

"Hi Jorgen!" Poof said with full confidence.

"Poof- you have once again disobeyed fairy laws by drawing attention to yourself!" He yelled. "And who's this?" He asked Marie.

"My fiancee." Poof said happily. "And what laws did I break?"

"Um, for starters, coming here and drawing attention to yourself interrupting the game show!"

"I didn't draw attention to myself, all I did was come here, which isn't against Da Rules." Poof gave Jorgen a somewhat-evil grin. "But Fairy Hart was the one who interrupted the game show AND brought a bunch of attention. Shouldn't you arrest her?"

"Er..." For the first time in history, a fairy had stumped Jorgen. AND single-handedly. The Fairy Idol crowd stared in awe. "But.. um... you DID bring your human girlfriend here!"

"Me and my girlfriend are part of the competition." He said, surprising some people. "And, according to Da Rules, a human is allowed to enter Fairy Idol to attempt to become a fairy godparent."

The crowd gasped. Poof looked at everyone and said "Hey, Jorgen isn't the only one who reads Da Rules." Surprisingly the pixies, Norm the Genie, and many other non-fairy creatures who were in the audience clapped for Poof as well as Marie.

"I believe I have the right to sit down and not be bothered." Poof said, sitting down.

"Okey, um, let's start the gameshow!" Jorgen yelled. Fairies cheered.

"Poof, that was amazing!" Marie whispered.

"Let's hope he doesn't found out THIS!" Poof held Da Rules up to Marie. "I was breaking the rules anyway by revealing the existene of fairies to a human."

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter (don't worry! I'm working on it NOW so that you don't explode waiting!****)? Will Marie be willing to become a fairy godparent? Will she even get to decide? Who is the surprise guest in this next chapter? Oops, wasn't supposed to say THAT! Oh well, um, yeah. You know the drill people! Let me know how much I am annoying you by making you wait. **

**And happy holidays.**


	15. final decision

"No offense Poof." Marie whispered. "But all the people staring is making me a little uncomftorble."

"Oh, they want to do MORE than just stare angrily at you." Poof replied. "Like start a riot to make us leave. But don't worry, I'll keep you out of trouble."

Wanda turned to Poof."You can barely keep yourself out of trouble."

"What do you mean by that?" Poof asked.

"Nothing."

"You meant something." Poof said annoyed. "What do you have against humans?"

"Nothing Poof. Now be quiet."

"I will not be quiet!" Poof yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" A bunch of fairies shushed Poof.

"Oh, sorry." Poof stopped talking.

"Perfect!" Cupid said to Swizzle, when she was done. "You really put your heart and soul into it! 10!"

"Yawn." Vicky groaned. "I hate the band Queen, and any song called 'Best Friend' makes me puke. 3, because you do have a good singing voice."

"F!" Mr. Crocker yelled happily. "Oh, wait! I mean, A!"

"We don't do letter grades here." Cupid told him.

"Oh, I mean, 10!"

Swizzle flew off the stage.

"Up next!" Jorgen yelled. "Poof and Marie!"

Poof and Marie looked at eachother. "Are you sure we can do this?" Marie asked.

Poof smiled and held her hand. "You'll do fine."

"Thanks, -wait! Me?"

"Well, yeah. They don't allow couple singing and I can't carry a tune, so- good luck!"

"But," Marie leaned over and whispered "I can't sing."

"You'll do fine Marie. Please?" He stopped smiling. "This is the last year of Fairy Idol, and if we don't do this you'll never be a fairy."

"Why do I need to be a fairy?" Marie asked.

Poof sighed. He didn't want to be the one to tell her this. "Fairies are immortal."

"So?"

"So? I'll live on forever and ever and you'll..." he didn't even want to say that last word. "I just want us to both live forever and ever, because I can't live without you. You're the only one who likes me no matter what."

"That's not true!" Wanda yelled.

Poof turned to Wanda. "Then how come you don't ever say that anymore, huh? You always argue with me, and when I ask you to talk, you never talk! And you've never been proud of me ever since you found out that I'm in love with a human!"

Wanda said nothing.

"It's true!" Poof said angrily. "You and all of these other fairies here all look down upon them. You help their children, and then you never see them again! How does that make sense?"

"Well, Poof, humans aren't perfect. Maybe when they're kids, but when they turn into adults they want nothing but money, fame and power. They would abuse our magic and create a World War 3."

"So would fairies!" Poof yelled. All of the fairies turned to look at him, but he didn't notice. "You're acting as though fairies ARE perfect! But some fairies want money, fame and power! Most of you fairies use your magic everyday! I've lived as a human for a month, and I've given up using that wand except to come here so that me and my wife can live our happily ever after! You all have gotten so lazy using your wands! In fact, I'd say humans are stronger than fairies! They may not live forever, but they actually LIVE!"

Fairies staring were about to throw fits, screaming at Poof and starting a fight, if it weren't for the sound of someone clapping back stage. Everyone turned to see yet another human in FairyWorld. He had familiar brown hair, a white shirt with a black tie, black pants, and buckteeth. Everyone gasped.

"It's-it's _DAD_!" Tammy yelled.

Poof's mouth fell open.

Timmy smiled. "Poof, that was the most touching speech I ever heard! And had to hear a bunch of boring political speeches made by guys who are dead now from my fifth grade class."

"Dad!" Tammy and Tommy came running through the audience. Timmy picked them both up.

"Timmy!" Poof flew over and hugged his godbrother. "How did you come here? And how do you remember me?"

"Since the fairies were looking for 'interesting people' and picked two human judges already, they picked ME to be the judge for the third competition. I'm supposed to decide who DESERVES to be fairies the most."

"I missed you so much Timmy." Poof said.

Jorgen poofed in. "Um, we're still in the middle of the show here!"

"Oh right, wanna sit next to us Timmy?" Poof asked.

"Sure!" Timmy smiled. "We can catch up on stuff."

* * *

"Why would you want to become godparents though?" Timmy asked.

"We don't really, but it's the only way to turn Marie into a fairy." Poof said. "Don't tell me you're against us doing this too!"

"I'm not." Timmy said. "I just think it doesn't sound well thought-out, the godparent part not the turning-Marie-into-a-fairy part."

"What do you mean?" Poof asked.

"Well, you two will have to contact other fairies sometimes, make trips to FairyWorld, constantly look after a godkid..."

"But what other choice is there?" Poof asked.

"I don't know, but I know that your lives would be very busy. And I doubt Marie could still be a doctor."

_Marie? Not a doctor?_ Now Poof decided to rethink things.

* * *

"Have we finished the list?" Jorgen asked.

"Poof and Marie still haven't gone yet." The fairy with the list pointed out.

"The last contestents are Poof and Marie!" Jorgen yelled.

"Marie, go up." Poof said.

"But, what do I sing?" Marie started to sweat.

"I don't know, improvise." Since Marie didn't seem to be moving, Poof had to push her to the stage. When she was in the middle of the stage, Poof flew back into the audience and gave her a thumbs up.

She looked at the mic and grabbed it. "Uh...hi. I'm Paul- Poof's fiancee. Yeah, um..."

"Just lose and get outta here!" Someone in the audience yelled.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Timmy yelled. "Sorry, but being a father of these two," He looked at Tammy and Tommy. "I can't stand people being rude. You can start now Marie!"

But Marie didn't start. She wouldn't have even gotten the chance, because Poof flew over to her. "Wait! What am I doing Marie? I'm making you go through this and then what? We'll spend the rest of our lives being godparents? I don't think so!" Poof took the mic and faced the audience. "Change of plans people. Marie is not singing!"

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Fairies cheered.

Marie sighed. "I was expecting them to say that, thanks for not making me do that."

"You're welcome." Poof told her. "Now listen, I've been a fairy all my life and I realized being a human is sort of backwards from being a fairy. When you're a fairy, life is hectic all the time! And you live forever, but your life is spent making life worth living for unhapy kids. Humans, on the other hand, get to spend life helping others however they want! They don't have to follow this big book called Da Rules, the rules for them are the basic rules of gravity and stuff like that! But they've been able to defy those rules using inventions! What rules are we allowed to break?"

No one said anything, making the answer obvious.

"Life for humans isn't easy to explain, and I've still got a bunch of years until I learn everything! In fact, I'm going to spend those years wisely!" Poof looked at Cosmo and Wanda. "Mom, Dad, you can choose to visit me or choose to be ashamed! I don't care! Marie, you're life isn't going to be spent with a fairy, because I'm going to be a permanent human!"

"That's against Da Rules." Jorgen said. "Unless you are willing to give up your wand and wings and all of your magic!"

"I was going to do that anyway!" Poof said. "Now, me and Marie are leaving! This time- for good! Goodbye Timmy!"

"Poof- wait!" Timmy ran towards him. He whispered something, and reached into his lunchbox, handing Poof his Johnny Hunt time-capsule. "I won't remember anything from it. I was, wondering if you wanted it."

"Wow." Poof stared at it. "Thanks Timmy." They gave eachother a hug, and Poof ran back with Marie.

Poof waved his wand one last time, but instead of taking it with him as he left, he dropped it. It fell on the ground.

* * *

"Um," Jorgen picked up the wand and put it in his pocket to deal with later. "Okey, has everyone gone already?"

"Not me!" Cosmo stood up.

"Cosmo! You're already a fairy!" Wanda yelled.

"Yeah, but I wanna sing!" Cosmo yelled. Before anyone could stop him, he flew on stage. He waved his wand and poofed up a car with a bald man inside. He gave the pianist the music sheets, and walked to the car. Everyone in the audience was puzzled.

Instantly, the music started playing. Timmy Turner smiled. He knew the song.

"Hi ya Barbie." The man said.

"Hi Ken!" Cosmo said in a higher pitched voice.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Jump in!"

Cosmo got in the car and, to everyone's surprise, turned himself into a giant purple dinosaur.

_I'm a Barney girl! _

_In a Barney Woooooorld!_

_Eastin' plastic!_

Cosmo took a giant bite of the car door.

_It's fantabuloush! _He said with his mouth full.

_You can brush my hair_

_not that I would carrrrrrrrrrrre_

_I'm having fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun_

_Jorgen's mad! It's time to ruuuuuuun! _

"C'mon Barbie! Let's go party!" Ken said, but no one heard him because everyone was watching Jorgen chase Cosmo around Fairy Idol.


	16. epilouge

Epilouge;

(where there is a star*, in case you were wondering, was a tribute to Sam and Freddy from Icarly.)

Cosmo was forced to sit back down from the judges, and received a 0 from Cupid (unplanned, too weird), a 10 from Vicky (the parody of Barbie Girl brought her to tears in laughter) and an A (turned into a 10) from Mr. Crocker, who also found it hilarious. Timmy remembered Swizzle as Molly's old godparent, and found her to be quite nice, so she won the last Fairy Idol.

Marie married Poof, and also became a famous author for books on science. So if you go to school and take a science class, most likely your books were written by her (C-students everywhere curse the name Marie Brown.) Oh, and when they married Poof went by the name Paul Brown, and was never called Poof again.

Years later, Marie was pregnant with twin boys. The first twin was a round fairy baby, with green hair and eyes, wings, and a figgigly gland allowing him to change shapes. The second twin was a human baby, normal looking and cute with a little bit of Marie's brown hair and blue eyes from Marie's grandmother. But no matter what abilities they were born with, both twins had both fairy blood and human blood.

Paul had to take the first twin to Dr. Rip Studwell, who performed painless surgeries to remove the baby's wings and figgigly gland. No family members of Poof had shown up for the wedding or birth of the twins, so Poof (Paul) decided that his kids would never find out about the existence of fairies. So now, the first twin had no magic, but was still a bouncing baby boy (except now the term can't be used litterally, but Paul and Marie would never try to bounce him!)

A few days after they were born, Paul was looking through the attic and found the old Johnny Hunt lunchbox. Realizing he never opened it after Timmy gave it to him, he looked through to see what was left in it. Only three things. The first thing was a photo. There were originally tons of photos in there, but Timmy had only left one. It was a family picture of Cosmo, Timmy, Wanda, and Poof as a baby. They were sitting on a couch and there was a cow behind it. Paul took the picture and ripped it to shreds. The next thing was a purple clothing. It looked like regular baby clothes, except in the back were two slits. _My old clothes._ Paul thought whether or not to use them, but decided against it, and tossed it to the side.

Paul saw the third thing, and an idea popped into his head. He walked downstairs and looked at his second twin. He asked Marie if he looked like a Timmy to him.

"Not really." She said. "Why?"

"What about now?" He asked, putting the hat on the baby's head.

"That's a girl hat." Marie said. "And it looks... old. Can we throw that away?"

"This was Timmy's old hat."

"Who?"

"TIMMY! My godbrother!"

"Oh yeah, _that _Timmy. Well, he did save our marriage."

"Save it? He made it possible for us to get married!"

"Oh. But we agreed on naming the twins Sam and Freddy*!"

"Well, we can name the first-born twin Sam. Or Freddy. But he...he's going to be named after Timmy." Paul smiled. The baby looked up at his dad.

"Poof poof?" He mumbled.

"No son, my name's Paul. But you can call me Dad." He and Marie laughed.

THE END


	17. Author's note and what's coming up next!

**Author's Note:**

**Dun-dun-Doooooooone! I'm finally finished! Boy, was that a lot of work! Again, sorry to keep everybody waiting for the last chapters. Or for any of the other chapters. **

**I also wanted to say thank you to Persephone Perez Pott****, Anti-Fan 13, Limegreenpandagirl, and Blabpipe for the reviews on my story! And sorry I forgot to add this part when I first published this chapter! I was so excited because I had finished this story sooner than I thought I would! **

**I tried to come up with some sort of a moral in the end. I'm hoping it was a good one, like "follow your dreams, no matter what people say! But also keep in mind what's best for the one's you love!" or**** even just "humans _are_ great! So HA you stupid fairies!" I hope I didn't offend anybody (or any fairies... that last one was a joke guys. You aren't stupid. Please don't poof me to a planet with no oxygen or whatever!) or spread a wrong message like "ditch your family!" or "put a loved one in an awkward position by forcing them to sing when they're tone-deaf." **

**I have a strange way of thinking for these stories. I think of the beginning and end, but get stuck trying to create a middle sometimes. I hope I did okey with this story. It's not my best work, but I'm not deleting it because **

**1) people like it and **

**2) who said I was deleting it? That would be bad, because I was going to make a third story.**

**I'm going to take a break from writing long stories like that. I'll work on short stories and start on some stories but I won't publish the beginning chapters until the middle is planned out. And now... **

* * *

**The Story Continues!**** (a preview of the third story coming soon!)**

**There will be yet ANOTHER story based on Poof and Marie, BUT! It will mostly be about the new characters- Poof and Marie's kids!**

**There are three children; **

**The eleven-year old twins Timmy and Cosmo Brown (yes, I named the other twin Cosmo. If Cosmo Brown and Cosmo Cosma or Timmy Brown and Timmy Turner ever come face-to-face, I'll DO MY BEST to distinguish who's who so there's NO CONFUSION!) **

**and there's the genius little sister Ashley, who has naturally blue hair and eyes and skipped two grades, so cooincidentaly she is in the same grade as her older brothers. **

**Cosmo isn't a genius, he's kind of like his grandfather except he's not hyper, he's really shy and doesn't talk to people. He gets teased at a lot in school for being dumb and his only friend is Ashley, who also gets teased for being a "smarty" and for talking to Cosmo. Ashley helps him with his homework and the siblings are very close, even closer now that their mom is having a baby (and so is their dad, but they don't know that!). And Timmy just wants to be a normal kid, and hates people teasing him for being Cosmo's twin and also his parents for having another baby.**

**But they don't even have the energy to deal with normal kid-stuff when, duh-duh-duh!, their pregnant mom gets kidnapped! By fairies! And their dad hasn't even told them the truth that THEY are part fairy! Duh-duh-duh! Who are the kidnappers? What will they do? Find out in the next story! Coming soon!**

**(P.S. It doesn't have a title yet. That's why I'm just calling it "the next story". No one's perfect, okey? I'll think of something!****)**


End file.
